1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch housing for a motor vehicle and more particularly, it relates to a housing for a multiplate clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiplate clutch housing is disclosed, for example, by DE 195 45 972 A1. In a known multiplate clutch of this type, the housing, that is to say the flywheel disk, the toothed ring and the cover, are held together by bolts which pass axially through these three components. The bolts are respectively guided in openings which pass through the multiplate driver teeth and corresponding openings in the flywheel disk and the cover.
Multiplate clutches of this type are generally used in the motorsport sector, and it is an objective to design these clutches to have the lowest possible weight and the lowest possible moment of inertia. However, this requirement runs contrary to holding the components forming the housing together by means of a plurality of bolts, since, on the one hand, in order to provide the desired stable holding together, these bolts have to be constructed very solidly and, on the other hand, are positioned in radially outer regions of the housing, so that they significantly contribute to the moment of inertia of such clutches.